hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Continent Event
The OC Dark Continent Event is an ongoing event taking place at reddit.com/r/HxH_OC. = Summary Over a decade after the last Dark Continent Expedition, the Hunters Association's justice system has been reformed with the addition of an entire sub-organization, the Official Forces of the Hunters Association. Or rather, the OFH. OFH Captain Martyn Iris has received a tip from an old associate, indicating a terrible plot forming in the Dark Continent that threatens to genocide much of humanity. With the help of an assembled team of a variety of Hunters and Nen users, a small OFH team sets out in a covert mission to prevent future disaster. Characters Expedition Team: Bjerck Nestell: '''A seasoned, grizzled mountain man. He is a no nonsense, straight forward person who doesn't prefer being around talkative people or modern technology. He is also a Nen teacher and a notorious stoner. '''Dannika: '''A young girl, about 13-years of age. She is happy, simple, snarky, and can be a bit petty. She’s an adventurous girl with courage, sometimes uninhibited and acts without thinking. Loves all things shiny and valuable. Dannika's mother and sister suffered from a rare sight disease. Her mother has since passed, but Dannika will do whatever it takes to acquire a cure for her ailing sister. '''Davin Noeb: '''An OFH detective, working under Martyn Iris. Through his detective work, the Hunters Association was able to acquire valuable confirmation about the situation in Manoria. '''Farin Lockett: '''Described as a person with a fairly lax moral compass. She doesn't enjoy ruining other people's day, but if doing so will give her a thrill, she'd do it in a heartbeat. She is a quick-witted, snarky and cocky woman, with an attitude that often annoys many of her acquintances. '''Ken: '''Ken is an avid gamer and completionist. Ken enjoys all types of Games including; video games, board games, puzzles, etc. He feels the need to complete anything he is given and usually can't stop until he has done so. He pays very close attention to detail. Usually quiet and observant, and is very much a 'typical' introvert. '''Marie Cureshkova: '''A 42 year old woman. Although she appears younger, due to training nen throughout all her life. She has a muscular body, along the lines of an Olympic athlete, and violet eyes. She normally wears high heels and feminine but formal clothing (normally white), decorated with several space related pins and decorations. When in a mission where action is required she wears light and comfortable clothing. '''Martyn Iris: An OFH captain, of the "Area 1" base situated in Yorknew City. He was tasked with leading the new expedition team to the Dark Continent, and has a dark past with Benedict Burkahn. During one of Burkahn's terrorist attacks, Iris tragically lost his daughter. Eventually, he was the one to initially bring Burkhan to justice. Melesa Harlock: '''A lieutenant working under Captain Iris. A no-nonsense and serious woman, she can't stand it when people are out of line. And as such, she always ends up butting heads with Farin. '''Natalie: '''An energetic teenager that lost her family when a magical beast broke loose from the local zoo. She trained under a magical beast hunter by the name of Camellia, to help capture any rampaging magical beasts and explore exotic locales. She hopes her path in the Dark Continent gives her the extra step to support her cause. '''Rodger Hamm: '''A discoverer and Culture Hunter, Rodger went through some rough patches during his life, making him all the more wise. His ultimate goal as man of his field was to explore the Dark Continent, and he serves as a valuable guide as part of the expedition team. '''Tsuji Aruka: '''Very much a damaged artist, Tsuji lost his sweetheart and soulmate in a car crash. Never the same since, the only cure for his depression seems to be getting his love back to life, a borderline impossible task. He hopes the Dark Continent will provide the normally impossible and restore his love. Dark Continent Humans '''Botta Vergridania: '''Botta is a member of a gatherer-farmer tribe of guides called the Greenwiles that live in suspended cities on top of the giant Dark Continent jungles and often enter the known world in secret to sell goods as a way to accelerate the biological knowledge of the known world. His tribe is theorized to one of the main progenitors of the humans on the Yorbian continent. Like the rest of his tribe, Botta possess a large amount of green-colored aura due to the unique diet that the Greenwiles adhere to due to their now unique physiology. '''Jovia: '''A young female human who lives within The Dark Continent. After discovering the other human world might be in danger of a genocidal attack, she joined Botta Vergridania and Roywood in investigating the happenings within Manoria. '''Roywood: '''A renowned human researcher in the Dark Continent. His work has gained him magnificent acclaim and influence. Through Botta is very respectable and organized, he is also extremely passionate which might contradict his previous two characteristics. Manoria '''Benedict Burkahn: A Nen user and philosopher, from the known human world. His controversial views and extreme methods eventually to led mainstream media to label him a terrorist, and his texts were barred from publication. He eventually ended up fleeing to Manoria in the Dark Continent, presenting himself as a deity to be worshipped. '''The Whip: '''Burkahn's longtime associate. Borderline psychotic at times, he also has the frightening ability to control his insanity when needed. His Nen ability, Twin Whips, involves him conjuring a double whip. One visible, and one infused with In, both different in their abilities. His full name is Alex Largo but he is nicknamed The Whip due to his ability, or just Whip for short.